DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant's Description): This appliclation requests support for a conference on Regulation of Liver Gene Expression, developmental control, pathological states, and the potential for hepatic gene therapy. The meeting will be held at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory on April 30 - May 4, 1997, and is expected to attract 300-400 scientists investigating various aspects of cellular, molecular, and developmental biology of the liver in health and disease. It will have three main themes. The first will be on Gene Expression and Development, which will include sessions on: a)Embryonic and Neonatal Development; b) Transcriptional Control and Chromatin Structure; and c) Differentiation of Other Tissues Derived from the Gut. The second theme will focus on Growth Control and Signaling, and will have sessions on: a) Hormonal and Nutritional Control; b) Liver Growth and Regeneration; and c) the Acute Phase Response. The third theme will focus on Liver Diseases and Gene Therapy, and will have sessions on: a) Hepatocellular Carcinoma, Cirrhosis, and Viral Hepatitis, and b) Liver Detoxification and Gene Therapy.